


A Savior and A Conqueror

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Gray Kylo Ren, Leia Dies Instead Of Holdo, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: When Leia sacrifices herself instead of Holdo, that one action has an effect on everything — including reuniting Kylo and Poe in an unusual way.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Poe Dameron/Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Day Collection





	A Savior and A Conqueror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oldestcharm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Oldestcharm brought this up as an idea: what if Leia had sacrificed herself instead of Holdo? Hence it’s dedicated to her.

“In order for the transports to escape, someone has to stay behind and pilot the cruiser.”

It dawned on Leia what exactly Amilyn Holdo meant in that moment. “Amilyn...you don’t have to do this for me.”

”I have to,” Amilyn said. She sounded so firm. “I have to protect the Resistance. That’s what Poe doesn’t understand. I love the Resistance as much as he does...we just have different ways of going about it.”

”You do. Amilyn...there’s been too many losses. I...I have to stay behind. Prevent more.”

Leia didn’t miss the way that Holdo stared at her. It wasn’t obvious horror. But it was clear to anyone who knew Holdo that her heart was breaking. “You don’t know if you’ll come back...”

”I know. A Jedi’s life is sacrifice.”

Holdo smiled, faintly. “I thought you’d say that. May the Force be with you, Leia.”

Leia nodded. “You too.”

***

The transports were already getting shot down. Leia could feel them — winking out of existence, one by one. Even as she frantically pleaded with one of the pilots of the transports, Leia couldn’t help but wonder how, exactly, Ben, her own son, could do this. 

He wasn’t like this. He didn’t use to be like this. 

She reached out towards Ben.

And at the same time, she turned on the hyperdrive, and rammed the ship into the Supremacy. 

***

Somehow, she thought, even as she collided with the Supremacy, nothing really hurt. 

***

And it was on waking that Kylo Ren could already feel his mother’s voice ringing in his head. _Ben_. One word, one solitary word, with so much feeling behind it. Somehow, he thought, even after everything he had done — she had gone out forgiving him. 

_While trying to kill you_ , a part of him thought. 

Except, somehow, she was doing it for the Resistance. 

It was madness. Too much madness. But it was true. 

“ _Hey, kid._ ”

It was turning around that Kylo saw, not Hux like he expected, but...his father? Maybe he really was descending into insanity right now. Like killing Snoke had cut the last thread of his sanity. 

“You’re here,” Kylo said. “You’re really, honestly here.”

” _I’ve always been here_ ,” Han said. “ _I’ve always been waiting for you_.”

"It’s too late. She’s gone.”

” _Your mother’s gone. But you have a choice, Ben. You weren’t meant for this life, no matter what Snoke or somebody says. What your mother fought for...that’s not gone.”_

 _”_ I’ve come too far.”

_“No one’s ever come too far. Your Aunt Qi’ra was redeemed. You can be too.”_

He had so much faith, didn’t he, Han Solo? Faith in Kylo just leaving. Turning back...

But he could. 

“I know what I have to do.” Kylo said. 

***

”What is the meaning of this, Ren?" Hux said even as Kylo stormed into the wrecked gunning room of the Supremacy.

”You’re going to call off your ships right away,” Kylo said. “There will be more killing. But it won’t start with us.”

Hux sneered at him. “You and whose authority? Where is Snoke?”

”He had an unfortunate accident,” Kylo said.

”You..." Hux all but lunged at Kylo. 

Kylo flung him out of the way with the Force. 

“I am the new Supreme Leader,” Kylo said. “Anyone else have any objections?”

No one said anything. They seemed outright terrified at the idea that Kylo had killed Snoke, right then and there. 

They were right to fear him, at least. 

***

Crait. That was where the negotiations would be held. Kylo’s shuttle descended towards the ground, and he stepped out. It wasn’t snow there, but salt — but it didn’t mean that it didn’t feel cold nonetheless. 

Poe was there. Others too, including Aunt Amilyn. It occurred to Kylo to wonder what exactly Poe and Aunt Amilyn would think of him. What he had become.

What had he become, anyway? No doubt something new. Something better, at least, than who he was before. 


End file.
